1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle, which estimates a vehicle body load based on a gain of a resonance frequency of a wheel, and varies a braking or acceleration characteristics in accordance with the estimated vehicle body load.
2. Description of Related Art
As a conventional apparatus for indirectly estimating a tire air pressure, for example, a tire air pressure detecting apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-8-72514. In this apparatus, a resonance frequency of a tire is extracted from a wheel speed signal, noises are eliminated, and a decrease in the tire air pressure is detected based on a change in the resonance frequency. In the apparatus, noises are eliminated in consideration of an influence exerted by a turning of a vehicle. As a method of indirectly estimating a lateral acceleration indicative of a turning state of a vehicle, a method of using a difference between the gains of the resonance frequencies of right and left wheels is disclosed.